1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and more particularly to an array substrate and a display panel.
2. The Related Arts
Data Line BM Less (DBS) pixel is generally structured to use a light-shielding electrode line (Com ITO) to substitute a black matrix (BM) arranged above a data line to shield light in order to overcome issues related to light leaking caused by alignment error between a black matrix provided on a color filter (CF) substrate and a data line provided on an array substrate.
A light-shielding electrode line of a DBS pixel in the vertical direction inside a display area provides an effect of shielding light. Reference being had to FIG. 1, light-shielding electrodes 101 in the horizontal direction are connected to light-shielding electrode lines 102 to form a web structure, so as to ensure signal stability of the light-shielding electrode lines 102. However, to ensure stable connection between a primary common electrode 103 and a secondary common electrode 104 in a pixel 10, it is common to have the primary common electrode 103 and the secondary common electrode 104 of a blue sub-pixel area (B) connected together through a connection electrode 105. In such a structural arrangement, signal stability of the light-shielding line in the blue sub-pixel area cannot be guaranteed with a light-shielding electrode 24 in the horizontal direction. On the other hand, in a red sub-pixel area (R) and a green sub-pixel area (G), the primary common electrode 106 and the secondary common electrode 107 are provided therebetween with a light-shielding electrode 101 extending in the horizontal direction and connected to vertical light-shielding lines 102 located on two sides of the pixel 10. As such, the structure of blue sub-pixel area is different from the structures of the red sub-pixel area and the green sub-pixel and this readily leads to displaying abnormality in displaying a pure blue image, a pure yellow image, or other special images.